Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Olivia Octavius, also known as Doctor Octopus, is one of the secondary antagonists (along with Prowler) of the 2018 Academy Award winning animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. She is an evil scientist working for Wilson Fisk. She is voiced by Kathryn Hahn, who also voiced fellow Sony Pictures Animation antagonist Ericka Van Helsing in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. Personality She initially appears as a cute and absent-minded professor, but in reality, she's a sadistic mad scientist. She enjoys inflicting pain on others proven she eagerly waits for alternate Peter Parkers to disintegrate out of existence. Appearance Olivia has shaggy hair tied into a large bun and wears green goggles. She wears a green metal and plastic suit around her body with four octopus arms attached to it. Unlike the original Doc Ock whose octopus arms are metallic, hers is translucent instead with visible wiring and machinery inside. Biography Background Olivia Octavius is the CEO of Alchemax, Wilson Fisk's assistant, and the head of his super-collider project. She used to be friends with Peter Parker's Aunt May. Conflict with the Other Spider-Men After a battle between Spider-Man and Kingpin's henchmen which resulted the super-collider exploding and Kingpin killing an injured Spider-Man in the process. However, the machine's effects had also caused other Spider-People to appear. An older, more disheveled version of Spider-Man from an alternate universe is summoned due to Spider-Man's DNA coming in contact with the Super Collider, and he and Miles decide to team up to stop the super-collider and return the former to his universe. Going to Alchemax to create a new version of the USB drive (which had previously broke), Spider-Man leaves Miles behind while he infiltrates the building, however, Miles decides to come along upon seeing Kingpin and Tombstone enter the building. Kingpin begins to pressure Olivia into finishing the super-collider, while, at the same time, Miles and Spider-Man begin to take the information they need. She walks in on Spider-Man and realizes that he is from another universe. She restrains him in a chair and discovers that staying too long out of his home dimension causes his cells to degenerate. Olivia reveals herself to be "Doctor Octopus" and attacks Spider-Man. Miles steals the computer and Spider-Man follows him which leads to them being chased down by her and the Alchemax scientists. Doctor Octopus is close to getting the computer back before Spider-Gwen saves them and they escape. When Doctor Octopus returns without the monitor, he is enraged at her for failing, though she insists that the appearance of more Spider-People only confirms that the super-collider will work and that he will be able to summon as many alternate versions of his family as he wants once it is working again. Later, after Miles finds out that his uncle Aaron is really the Prowler and escapes from his apartment, Prowler tracks him down and leads Kingpin and all of his henchmen; Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Scorpion to Aunt May's house, where they and the other Spider-Men summoned by the super-collider (Spider-Man Noir, Peni Parker and SP//DR, and Spider-Ham) start to fight for the USB drive which destroys the house. Final Battle and Unknown Fate That night, Kingpin hosts a gala ostensibly in honor of the fallen Spider-Man, even inviting his widow Mary Jane Watson to the affair, but in reality only uses it as a distraction while his scientists finish rebuilding and reactivate the super-collider to summon an alternate version of Kingpin's family. The Spider-People (planning to have Peter B. Parker sacrifice himself to return the others to their dimensions without Miles trying to interfere) manage to sneak into the affair and make their way below Fisk Tower to destroy the super-collider, but Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, Scorpion, and Kingpin's mobster henchmen ambush them. The Spider-People are overwhelmed until Miles (in a new Spider-Man costume and now fully embracing his role as Spider-Man) uses Doctor Octopus's tentacles against her in invisibility mode. The Spider-People realize that he can now send them back but Kingpin turns up the accelerator. Doctor Octopus battles Miles, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman but the super-collider's effects of pulling things in causes a truck to run over Doctor Octopus away, to Spider-Man's horror. It is completely unknown what happened to Doctor Octopus afterwards, considering that she wasn't seen getting arrested along with Kingpin and his other henchmen at the end of the film, but it can be implied that if she survived the truck's impact, she was most likely sent to another dimension where she would eventually die, or that she was indeed killed by the impact and her corpse was sent to another dimension to eventually fade away. At very least, if she didn't die by that, Doctor Octopus possibly escaped to fight another day, was arrested off-screen, or was unable to escape from the super-collider before it exploded. However, in the extended cut of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Doc Ock is revealed to have survived getting hit by the truck and wakes up as the portal is collapsing. She then says "The power of the multiverse in the palm of my hand.", before jumping into the portal. Her fate is nevertheless still unknown. Quotes Gallery Images Olivia Octavius Spider-Verse.png|Olivia analyzes Peter Parker. Doc_Ock22.jpg|Olivia reveals herself. DvnnvqVXQAY9e8J.jpg|Doc Ock concept art. Tumblr_pk4eudcq5X1sfo1z9o6_500.jpg Dr Octopus Spider-Verse.png spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-doctor-octopus-trailer-1149847-1280x0.jpeg|Doc Ock battling Spider-Man. Dz6rY-KWoAEJ68S.jpg Dz6r7mxWsAEPKfO.jpg Dz6rY-CWoAA22ow.jpg Dz3XP8WXcAApSAM.jpg Dz0ENj-X4AAjHFb.jpg Dz-SRA4XgAAMWyH.png|Doc Ock with the rest of Kingpin's henchmen. Doc-Ock).jpg|Doc Ock's defeat and presumed death. Videos Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Opening Scene Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Doc Ock Scene (6 10) Movieclips Gwen Stacy saves Miles and Peter Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spider-people vs Villains Fight Scene Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spider-Man into the spider-verse final fight scene Trivia *Olivia Octavius was voiced by Kathryn Hahn, who also voiced another animated villain Ericka Van Helsing from Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, which was released 5 months before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Ironically, both Octavius and Van Helsing are Sony Pictures Animation villains and secondary antagonists. *In the Ultimate comics, Doctor Octopus was a male villain, while in this film, Doctor Octopus is female. *This version of Doctor Octopus's tentacles are soft robots, rubber machines that are moved and used to grip things by pumping air into them, while the other versions of Doctor Octopus's tentacles are metallic. Given that she's tall and slender in contrast to the short and stocky incarnations of Doctor Octopus, using lightweight materials is a more practical option for her. *It's possible that Olivia is a successor to her relative Otto Octavius and seeks vengeance on Spider-Man (as it's implied that several events from the Raimi movies happened in this universe - including the death of Otto Octavius). *Olivia is the third female version of Doctor Octopus, after Carolyn Trainor in the comics and Serena Patel in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. *The male version of Doctor Octopus was fighting Gwen while she was being sent into the portal. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Minion Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army